


Reverie

by janaswow



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Aerti Rights 2020, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, But just barely, Cloud Strife has trust issues and it shows, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Like alot lol, M/M, Magic, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, Witchcraft, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaswow/pseuds/janaswow
Summary: Lilith was born from a dark, ancient secret; one that the Gods tried to reverse and was prophesized about. When she crosses paths with an unexpected stranger, her lonely world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader, Rufus Shinra & Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Reverie

**Prologue**

A baby’s wail echoed throughout the forest, a murder of crows circling above the trees, their caws in sync with the crying baby. The full moon glowed bright, the edges glowing a blood red. Mothers brought their children inside, the men boarding up doors and windows, everyone hiding away from the malevolent feeling in the air. Priests gathered and prayed, their rosaries clutched in their hands. 

Crouched on the forest floor in front of a pit of fire, Minerva cradled the baby that was covered in a mixture of blood and a mysterious black substance in her arms, the flames of the fire growing in intensity as the baby cried harder, strange markings appearing underneath it's eyes. She shushed the newborn, and whispered in latin, her eyes glowing a soft violet. The baby calmed, and the flames died down. 

Minerva had been brushing her hair at her vanity when she had felt an overwhelming shock wave of dark magic pulse in the forest. She ran to her window and saw the moon and the crows, the scene apocalyptic almost. A crow strayed away from the murder and led her into the forest and to the pit of fire, where strange shapes danced in it, and markings on the ground glowed white. She wrapped the baby in her shawl, the fire completely going out and the air going into a frigid cold almost immediately. Minerva got up from her crouch and headed back to her house back in the village. There was no one outside, not even a single person dared to be out tonight.

Minerva shoved her cloak’s hood over her head and shielded the now sleeping baby from the cold, and as she stepped foot into her small house, rain fell from the sky, but not just any ordinary rain. The rain smelled of iron and was a deep red; blood. Running over to her bookshelf, Minerva took out a scroll from behind an old recipe book, and her legs nearly gave out from underneath her when she realized who- what- she had taken in. Settling the baby into a makeshift crib, she watched as the shadows crept around the sleeping baby girl. Gathering more scrolls, she read and put together every event from that strange night, everything being a strong call from the gods of the prophecy from years ago, from a time when gods walked the earth. 

____

Minerva sat on her old rocking chair, occasionally throwing a wary glance out through the window and onto the dirt roads out front. Tiny five-year-old Lilith was playing dolls with some girls from across the village . They've never spoken to Lilith up until yesterday and Minerva was worried about how she'd behave, they were her first ‘friends’. Standing up, she moved to get started on dinner.

Just as she took out a bundle of wood to burn, pots and pans fell from their places on the shelves and all the torch lights went out with an eerie  _ whoosh.  _ Running outside, Lilith held her small, bleeding hand, tears rolling down her round cheeks. “She started it!” Said one of the girls, her pudgy finger pointed at Lilith. 

Minerva huffed angrily, her subconscious nagging her for letting her out and about in the first place. The group of girls gasped, pointing at Lilith’s eyes and Minerva watched as she cried tears of blood, and the wound on her palm closed up, a black smog surrounding her hand. They all screamed “Witch!” and Lilith cried harder, running inside with Minerva, who was bolting the doors and covering the windows with strewn about blankets. 

Biting her lip, she watched as Lilith stopped crying, her small hands wiping her tears out of her eyes and smearing blood across her face. The black markings underneath her eyes glowed a pale white, her body slouching tiredly. Minerva handed her a cup of water, her mind full of worry for what was next for her and her adoptive daughter. She held her in a tight embrace, brushing her hair behind her ears and kissing the top of her head. 

___

A now 10 year old Lilith ran through the streets, her bare feet kicking up dirt. Tears ran down her face, sobs coming from her mouth as the smell of burning wood wafted into her nostrils. Skidding to a stop, she saw as her home was engulfed in flames, all of the people in the village herded around it, two burly men dragging her mother Minerva out from the fire and onto the street. Pushing her way through the crowd, a strong pair of arms grabbed onto her waist, her feet being lifted off of the ground.

Kicking and thrashing, she watched with horror as they tied her mother to a stake in the center of the village. Screaming and pleading until her throat went raw, she sobbed as she realized she couldn't do anything. The villagers chanted taunts, the head priest emerging with bundles of wood and placing them at Minerva’s feet.

Minerva stood tied to the stake, her body limp and blood running down the side of her head. Her vision blurred, and she saw Lilith being withheld at the front of the crowd, giving her a front row view of what was about to be her mother’s execution. As the priest held a torch and yelled verses from a worn-out bible, and warnings of what happens to witches, Minerva smiles one last time at Lilith, her eyes glowing violet.

As she watched her mother be engulfed in flames, Lilith screamed and sobbed until she lost unconsciousness, the man who was holding her back dropping her body onto the dirt. As Minerva was turned into nothing but burned flesh and bone, Lilith's childhood was robbed from her that night. Being exiled into the forest overnight, a run down cottage being all she had left. With a threat to her life being made from the village should she return, Lilith seethed with anger and mourned with a broken heart over her mother's death. 

A few days later, she snuck off in the middle of the night and into the village. The debree was still there, the burnt wood being surrounded by small, makeshift crosses. Digging hurriedly through the ash and wood, she looked for an old scroll her mother was looking at a few days prior to her death. She spotted the familiar gold casing, the edges singed and bent. Taking the scroll out, she saw it was nearly burned through entirely; the fire must've licked through the seal. 

Gingerly holding the burned scroll, she shook off the ash and saw on the edge what were drawings of markings and symbols, and what they meant. She recognized the markings that matched the ones under her eyes and on the back of her hand. Stuffing the burnt scroll into the pockets of her dress, Lilith stood and looked around before she left. 

"And what do you think you're doi- The witch! You're the witch's daug-"

Lilith cut the guard off, her body shaking in anger and her blood boiling. Lifting a hand, she held it out and clenched it in a fist and watched as the guard's hands came up to this throat and he choked and sputtered. His body fell limp and collapsed on the dirt road, now dead and cold. Lilith came to, and ran out the village and into the forest, the strange sigil on her hand glowing all the way back to her cottage. Slamming the door shut and collapsing on the dusty bed, Lilith stared at her hands and realized that she had just killed somebody. Closing her eyes and trying to think about something else rather than how she felt nothing but pure rage and satisfaction when killing him, she fell asleep, with the scroll still in her pockets. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the motivation to write a chapter for FPABS, so I was playing some video games and the plot for this work popped into mind while I was playing FFVIIR. I do intend on posting another chapter eventually, but keyword eventually lol. I'm gonna try and focus on FPABS for now, but this sparked some creativity, I love gods and goddesses au's. :P


End file.
